The Haunted Castle
by MysteryOfTheDark
Summary: It was the summer before 4th year and Harry Potter's life just got more intersting. After all its isn't every day you meet a strange kid and then diasapear to the middle of nowhere with said kid.
1. Chapter 1: What is Normal

It was quiet, to quiet to be normal. But than again what was normal? Was it normal to live in the forest, was it normal to multiplate shadows, was it normal to not know what love is, was it normal to control the five elements, and was it notmal to do magic?

Many people would say no this isn't normal. Some might think that your insane and that you need to be in a mental hosipital. But to six years old Jayden Blackwood this was normal. He has always been alone, but the loneliness didn't bother the six year old boy, after all surviving was the only thing that mattered to him. What he didn't know was that his life was about to change.

All Harry Potter wanted to be was normal. He didn't want to be in dangerous situations that can kill him. He didn't want a dark lord after him. He never asked to be famous or nor did he asked for his parents to be killed when he was a baby. He didn't ask to be put with the Dursleys. No he didn't ask for any of this.

All he wanted was a family that loves him for him, not because he was the boy-who-lived. Sure he has the Weasleys and Hermione but they don't actually know him for well him. He got Sirius but he's on the run and he barley knows him.Is that to hard to ask for someone who would care for him, someone who loves him?

Was it to hard to ask to have a normal life for once? Of course it was after all he's Harry bloody freaking Potter who doesn't have a normal life in both the muggle and wizarding world. Oh how he wish he could be a normal teenager for once. What he didn't know is that his life was about to change.

I do not own Harry Potter the only thing i own is my OC Jayden Blackwood.

This is my first story on here. I hope you guys enjoys- ShadowRoseThorn


	2. Chapter 2:The beginning of confusio

It was a hot sunny day out, the sky cleared of clouds, and the sun shining brightly. On this sunny day, Harry Potter was at the park sitting on a swing with a letter in his hand. The letter was from Ron asking him if he wanted to go to the Quidditch world cup. Did he want to go? Not really, it sounded kinda boring to him. After all, he does have better things to do like to finish his summer homework or to read a couple book he wants to finish. It didn't really matter in the end Harry would say yes so he wouldn't have to stay at the Dursleys any longer than he has to.

Harry guessed he should write Ron back once he gets back to the Dursleys. _I wonder how they're going to get_ \-- Harry was caught of mid-thought when he heard a scream. He looked around to see where it came from, into his green eyes landed on a red-haired boy that is probably just five or six passed out on the ground. Harry ran to the redhead side and picked up the poor kid. But as soon as he touched him his world started spinning and then everything went black.

When Harry gained conscious once more, he notices he wasn't in the park no more. instead, he was surrounded by what looks like miles of trees and a lot of flowers. He was confused. How did he get here? Wasn't he just at the park? As Harry gets up from where he was laying at he started looking at what surrounded him. _I'm I in a cave? looks like it, it also looks like someones been living here also. Wait what happened to that kid, oh I hope he's alright_ , Harry thought to himself looking around the cave for the red-headed boy. Harry green eyes met with green shocked eyes of the red-haired kid.

"Who are you!" The kid demanded glaring at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter, who are you? Are you okay?" Harry asked confusion clear in his voice.

" Why do you care? I don't see why you would, after all, you look like someone who would attack someone then ask questions later." The boy stated angrily.

Harry looked at the boy in shock. _How did he get that kind of conclusion, all I wanted to do was help._ He shooked the thoughts out of his head and answered back.

" Because I want to help you and you shouldn't just assume things about people you don't know," Harry stated staring at the boy. The redhead tilted his head to the side and a thoughtful look came over his eyes.

"Alright then, my name is Jayden Blackwood and I'm six years old." The redhead mumbled loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned him.

"Were in The Lost Forest idiot. If you didn't know where we were at then you probably don't know why it called what it is. Well, I'll tell ya. The forest got it name thousands of years of go when people who came in this forest never came back out. So now you're stuck here, congratulations." Jayden said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Harry was in shock, you would be too if you were in this sort of situation with a sarcastic as ever six years old and have no idea how you actually got there in the first place. He also had a lot of questions running through his head a mile per minute. But one kept reapting every now again, how the hell did he get in this situation.

Hope you guys like the chapter. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is my OC Jayden Blackwood.


End file.
